There are many prior art oil-retaining boom structures for use on bodies of water, such as seas, lakes, oceans and gulfs. They are adjusted to encircle oil slicks emanating from oil spills from oil tankers, off-shore wells and other oil-producing sources on bodies of water. Typically, such prior art booms are transported to the site of the oil slick after oil spillages have occurred, and it becomes necessary to encircle or confirm the oil within a definite area or to prevent the oil from spreading to adjacent areas, such as nearby beaches, bays, water channels and the like.
Other objectives will become evident from the description of the invention which follows.